


mason gleeful, mason gleeful (BillWillDip)

by Rendazzled



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Cheating, Cheating mention, Demon Bill Cipher, Demons, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, M/M/M, Magic Dipper Pines, Mason Gleeful - Freeform, Multi, Not Cheating, Older Dipper Pines, Protective Bill Cipher, Reverse Bill Cipher, Reverse Dipper Pines, Reverse Falls, Top Bill Cipher, Will Cipher - Freeform, Willdip, willdip wins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendazzled/pseuds/Rendazzled
Summary: Bill, hopelessly in love with the male version of the gleeful twins.Will, also hopelessly in love with the male version of the gleeful twins.Bill, moving in for a while.Will, being their permanent servant.Mason, being torn apart.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bill pov

Mason Gleeful. It has always been Mason gleeful who caught my attention. His brown locks that had a beautiful golden glow, his blue eyes that were so sea like that it made me feel the need to drown in them and the birthmark on his forehead that was shaped like the big Dipper. My brother worked for him as his servant, and of course, the servant of his sister and his uncle whom I despise. He took a liking in me, tried to seduce me once, even, but I didn't take the bait and acted as innocent as I am not. I only had eyes, or eye, for the beautiful Mason gleeful.

 

“Hey Bill, you want to stay over for dinner?” The older man with the silver locks asks. I nod slowly before looking over at Mason, who doesn't even bother to look at me. I'm not like my brother, I'm not worthless.

 

“Actually, I would like to ask for a favor,” I say before looking back up at the greedy old man.

 

“You see, our parents are going on vacation, as they'd like to call it. My father ordered me to ask if Will could stay with you, but that'd mean that I would be home alone all summer. I know it's a lot to ask, but can me and my brother stay here? You won't have to pay his salary as long as we stay here.” I ask and he seems to think for a second.

 

“Well, of course. Although I don't want a good kid like you sharing a tiny room with your brother, so that'd mean you'd have to move into Mason's room.” My face lights up and I nod gracefully. “Well, that's settled then. We should dine.”

 

And that's how it all started. We dined together, and I quickly moved into Mason's room. He hasn't said a thing to me yet, but I still stared at him hopelessly. “Are you allowed to talk to me?”

 

“Of course I am,” he says flatly without looking at me. He has a two-person sized bed and he sighs loudly. “Look kid, we're going to have to share a bed now thanks to you, don't make this as awkward as your brother did.”

 

“My brother?” I ask and he looks up with a cocky grin. 

 

“Yes, my ex,” he says as he stands up and walks over to me. “He cheated on me with my uncle, but I've always had a thing for Ciphers, just like him.” He gently strokes my cheek and where I know my brother would have let out a whimper, I look back at him with as much force.

 

“That's great, I've always had a thing for Gleefuls,” I say as I grab his wrist and move up to his ear. “One in specific.”

 

“Luckily, you're sleeping with me and not my sister,” he says bluntly and I chuckle loudly. 

 

“Sorry, I took for granted you knew who I meant. Your magic tricks make you look a lot smarter,” I smirk while pressing myself up to him. I'm taller than him and my lips are really close to his birthmark. I push his hair back and kiss it before moving away from him completely.

 

“You're way more fun than your brother, you're not scared to talk back and look good,” he says while eyeing me up and down. He claps twice and before I know it, Will is standing next to me.

 

“Yes, master?” He says while bowing deeply and I can't help but chuckle. 

 

“You know the drill, clothes, mouth, tea.” Mason starts removing his stage clothes before throwing them carelessly on the ground. I can't help but wonder what he means by mouth but I'm too focused on him putting on a loose pair of sweatpants and no shirt. Will has carefully folded all the clothes and he places them on a chair set to the side of the room before shooting me a quick glance. He takes a deep breath and walks over to Mason before being pulled in for a rough kiss. The little moans from Will are what makes me the most jealous, I could make Mason make those sounds if I wanted to. Will quickly moves past me and Mason smirks at me with a triumphant grin on his face. 

 

“I thought you were his ex?” I ask and he walks up to me. He just nods and I stare at his shirtless chest.

 

“Doesn't mean I can't get some action out of him. I'm seventeen, hormones are going crazy, you know?” He smirks and I smirk back.

 

“I could make you moan like that, if you want.” I shrug and he chuckles slightly. “I could do so much more than that, say the words and I'm yours.”

 

With that, my brother walks back in with a teapot and two cups. He places them on the bedside table before scurrying off as quickly as he came. Mason walks over to the tea and I follow him slowly. “You know what? Show me what you're made of.”

 

I don't need any further permission. I push him down on the bed and straddle him before doing what I've wanted to do for so, so long. I kiss him. I apply force, sure, but that isn't what makes him moan. My bets are on me grinding down on his lower region or me playing with his nipples. I pull away, a string of saliva connecting us and he smiles softly. “So how does it feel to be dominated, instead of being the one that dominates?”

 

“Amazing.”

 

And with that, I kiss him again. He pulls my hips down and I move to nip at his chest and neck, leaving a purple mark right where everyone can see it. “Mine.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The papers went batshit crazy right after his next show. I loved his shows, sorry, their shows. He looked so magnificent and since this town had nothing else to do, it was obsessed with the Gleeful twins. Obviously, the headlines were along the lines of ‘ **Does Mason Gleeful have a significant other?’** or  **‘Hookup or romance?’** and it felt great.

 

“This is all your fault, I can’t even leave my house properly,” he scoffs while moving his thumb over the back of my hand. His head is resting against my shoulder and the soft summer breeze really makes this heat bearable. We’re outside, out of sight of any prying eyes behind a huge tree.

 

“Well I’m sorry mister sour pout. At least people know you’re mine now,” I chuckle and he sighs loudly.

 

“Have you done it yet?” He asks and I feel my cheeks heat up. “You know what I mean.”

 

“Yes, of course. I’m twenty after all,” I say and he moves away from me quickly. “Wait, you didn’t know that?”

 

“No?! Are you okay with this? Me being seventeen and all?” He asks and a smile spreads across my face.

 

“Mason, I’ve had my eye on you for four years. At first it made me feel terrible, knowing you were thirteen and I was sixteen, but the older we both got, the easier I got over that. Now tell me, what have you done with my brother?”

 

“We never went past blowjobs, well, him giving me one,” he says flatly and I gulp.

 

“How long?”

 

“What?” He cocks his head to the side and I let out a sigh.

 

“For how long were you together?”

 

“Oh.” He looks away and I squeeze his hand. “Well, we were secretly dating when I was fourteen to sixteen, that’s when my uncle found out and punished me and him. That’s the cheating part, considering I do not know what else to call it. I broke up with him about a week later, considering I could barely speak or walk. Then about three months ago my uncle left and Will had to stay over for a weekend. That’s when I apologized and told him what happened, and although we’re not dating, we are sort of seeing each other.”

 

“Oh.” This time, I’m the one who says it. “Well how can you be okay with this then?” I ask and he starts blushing heavily.

 

“While Will and I were together, we talked a lot about sexual fantasies. One of my biggest fantasies was a threesome with the two of you, me dominating him, you dominating me. I guess you could say I’ve been eyeing you for a while as well now. First it wasn’t sexual, I was just extremely into you and Will. I also told him that, which he didn’t mind. Hell he understood it perfectly. So I guess my mixed up brain is completely fine with this because it has wanted this for years.”

 

I have no idea what to say, so i just move in and hug him. He falls back with me on top of him while hugging me tightly. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. I always spend Will’s breaks with him here, so he’ll probably be here in a few minutes.” He pats my back and I let out a sigh as I let him go.

 

“Do you want me to stay?” I ask and he smiles sadly at me.

 

“I mean, sure, but it'd be extremely awkward.” He looks away quickly and I nod slowly. I don't want to share him with my brother. I stand up and quickly walk away, or act like I am, before turning myself invisible and sitting back down in front of Mason. Will appears and I try to hold in a groan as he grabs his hand. “Hey,”

 

“Hey, the newspapers are going wild about you,” Will chuckles before softly caressing the mark I've left on Mason's neck. Mine.

 

“I know, your brother moves quickly,” Mason chuckles as well while leaning against Will. He seems a lot more comfortable with it than when he leaned against me, as does Will. “He's a good kisser though,”

 

“I can imagine, with all the things he has done already he should be,” Will scoffs and I roll my eyes. “Aren't you going to eat? It's lunch time.”

 

“Not hungry, you should though. Has my uncle been reasonable?” Mason asks and Will shifts before laying an arm around his shoulders.

 

“Nope, but when has he?” He laughs and Mason chuckles as well. “I know he likes my brother more than he will ever like me, he can't stop comparing me to him. Hell, he even said he could fuck you if he wanted as long as I kept my hands off you,” Will says and although I want to be happy, his tone bothers me. He's heavily fighting back tears and apparently I'm not the only one who has noticed. Mason sits up and moves Will's face towards him while cupping his cheek and he lets out a deep breath.

 

“Don't worry, I'll tell you everything and if my uncle ever lays a finger on you again, we'll just start our plan right now.” He nuzzles his nose against Will's and I can see the pure love on his face, nothing like the lust he has with me.

 

“We'll have to wait or three more weeks anyway, I can survive.” Will moves in and they kiss softly. Nothing like the lust filled kisses between Mason and me.

 

“You still need to tell me though, my birthday will be the worst day for you yet but after that, things will be all right,” Mason says and Will moves in to kiss his forehead.

 

“I know Dipper, I know.”


	3. 3

Dipper.

 

My brother had a perfect nickname for him.

 

I hated it.

 

I sat on Mason's bed, not being able to bear them acting all lovey-dovey. I wanted to be like that with Mason, I really did, but it probably wouldn't work out. I feel hands and arms slip around my waist and I lean into his touch. “You know I can read minds right?”

 

Fuck.

 

“I don't only want you sexually, I would like to be with you, sure, but I can't. All I've wanted for years is to be with both you and Will and I know I can't have either, so I'll keep it at making out and the occasional blowjob. It's not your fault,” he says and I gulp before turning around.

 

“You can have me, please have me,” I almost beg, which is way out of my style, but he shakes his head and I feel my stomach drop.

 

“My father would kill me, and what I'll be doing in about a month will kill you if we're together. I won't let that happen.” He cups my cheek and I press my lips against his. I try to mimic how the kiss between him and Will looked, so loving and soft, but it ends up as a lust-filled make out session anyway.

 

“We can have that threesome if you want. I’m up for it.” I say in between kisses and he pulls away quickly.

 

“No you're not, you're up for taking my virginity in any way possible but you don't want to share me, and I have, quite frankly, already promised someone else my first time.” He smirks evilly and I groan out. “One with bubblegum blue locks and a piercing blue eye,” he continues and I try to press my lips against his but he moves away. “One with the same scar as you over your left eye and with a cute button nose.” I let go of him and move away. He starts sobbing almost uncontrollably and I raise my brow at him. “I'm so in love with your brother that my mind doesn't want to make place for the guy I've wanted for years now.”

 

“Bill, could you leave us alone for a second? And if his uncle asks where I am, tell him Mason asked me something.” I turn around to face Will and look at him suspiciously. “Please, I trust you,” he adds and I nod before getting up.

 

I wait outside the door and enhance my hearing so I can at least hear what they're saying, but they're not saying anything other than Main mumbling “I've tried” over and over while my brother makes shushing sounds. I feel like crying myself suddenly, but crying ain't my style. Yet, I want to so badly.

 

I got back inside as soon as Will left and I hugged him tightly. “I'm so sorry Bill,” he mutters and I pull away to look at him.

 

“Tell me about your plan,” I say flatly and he looks away before biting his lip.

 

“Will and I are going to run away. We already have a place and everything, all I need to do is remove Will's servant markings and only a Gleeful can do that. I can do that. Please don't tell my uncle,” he pleads and I shake my head.

 

“Take me with you and I'll help you in any way I can,” I say and he shakes his head this time.

 

“I could never do that to you, it'd be torture.” He doesn't look at me until I force him to and he gulps.

 

“Will and I can share, your dream would come true. What about it, pine tree?” I whisper seductively and he closes his eyes in anticipation.

 

“I'll have to talk to Will first,” he says and I move in to kiss him. 

 

“Okay.”


	4. 3

Dipper.

 

My brother had a perfect nickname for him.

 

I hated it.

 

I sat on Mason's bed, not being able to bear them acting all lovey-dovey. I wanted to be like that with Mason, I really did, but it probably wouldn't work out. I feel hands and arms slip around my waist and I lean into his touch. “You know I can read minds right?”

 

Fuck.

 

“I don't only want you sexually, I would like to be with you, sure, but I can't. All I've wanted for years is to be with both you and Will and I know I can't have either, so I'll keep it at making out and the occasional blowjob. It's not your fault,” he says and I gulp before turning around.

 

“You can have me, please have me,” I almost beg, which is way out of my style, but he shakes his head and I feel my stomach drop.

 

“My father would kill me, and what I'll be doing in about a month will kill you if we're together. I won't let that happen.” He cups my cheek and I press my lips against his. I try to mimic how the kiss between him and Will looked, so loving and soft, but it ends up as a lust-filled make out session anyway.

 

“We can have that threesome if you want. I’m up for it.” I say in between kisses and he pulls away quickly.

 

“No you're not, you're up for taking my virginity in any way possible but you don't want to share me, and I have, quite frankly, already promised someone else my first time.” He smirks evilly and I groan out. “One with bubblegum blue locks and a piercing blue eye,” he continues and I try to press my lips against his but he moves away. “One with the same scar as you over your left eye and with a cute button nose.” I let go of him and move away. He starts sobbing almost uncontrollably and I raise my brow at him. “I'm so in love with your brother that my mind doesn't want to make place for the guy I've wanted for years now.”

 

“Bill, could you leave us alone for a second? And if his uncle asks where I am, tell him Mason asked me something.” I turn around to face Will and look at him suspiciously. “Please, I trust you,” he adds and I nod before getting up.

 

I wait outside the door and enhance my hearing so I can at least hear what they're saying, but they're not saying anything other than Main mumbling “I've tried” over and over while my brother makes shushing sounds. I feel like crying myself suddenly, but crying ain't my style. Yet, I want to so badly.

 

I got back inside as soon as Will left and I hugged him tightly. “I'm so sorry Bill,” he mutters and I pull away to look at him.

 

“Tell me about your plan,” I say flatly and he looks away before biting his lip.

 

“Will and I are going to run away. We already have a place and everything, all I need to do is remove Will's servant markings and only a Gleeful can do that. I can do that. Please don't tell my uncle,” he pleads and I shake my head.

 

“Take me with you and I'll help you in any way I can,” I say and he shakes his head this time.

 

“I could never do that to you, it'd be torture.” He doesn't look at me until I force him to and he gulps.

 

“Will and I can share, your dream would come true. What about it, pine tree?” I whisper seductively and he closes his eyes in anticipation.

 

“I'll have to talk to Will first,” he says and I move in to kiss him. 

 

“Okay.”


End file.
